Cours de science
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: une salle de cours, une leçon, un garçon, problèmes ?


**Cours de science**

Un jour comme les autres, une institutrice faisait cours à ses élèves de CE2, le cours de la semaine portait sur l'australie et sa faune sauvage.

Institutrice : Bon maintenant vous savez tout

Elle remarqua que l'un de ses élèves n'écoutait pas

Institutrice : Charlie ? Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que j'ai dit.

Charlie : Je n'aime pas ces animaux, ils sont moches

Inst : Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Les koalas sont adorables

Charlie : Non pas du tout. Ils sont moches, stupides, posséssifs et orgueilleux.

Inst : Mais qui est ce qui t'as raconté ça ?

Charlie : Mes parents, ils m'ont dit que le koala est comme ça et qu'il faut pas lui parler ni l'approcher.

Inst : Charlie, il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on dit. Ce n'est pas parce que tes parents disent ça que c'est vrai

Ch : Si, c'est vrai. Papa et maman ils ne mentent jamais.

Le petit garçon de sept ans commençait à pleurer. La cloche se fit entendre. Les enfants sortirent mais l'institutrice dit à Charlie de rester, elle alla chercher ses parents. Le couple arriva avec l'institutrice quelques minutes plus tard. Charlie se dirigea vers eux en courant, sa mère le prit dans ses bras après avoir lacher la main de son second petit garçon à peine agé de quatre ans

Inst : Monsieur House, madame House, je dois vous parler

House : Il va bien Allie ?

A : Je crois que oui, il a l'air d'aller bien

Inst : Votre fils s'est mis à crier dans la classe.

Ch : Elle a dit que vous étiez des menteurs. Mais c'est pas vrai hein maman ?

A : Non bien sur que non

Inst : Ecoutez, on parlait des koalas et il a dit des choses horribles sur eux

Les époux se regardèrent et se mirent à rire assez fortement

Inst : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

H : Disons que nous racontons certaines choses à nos garçons que ceux ci prennent trop au sérieux. Le commentaire que nous leur avons fait sur les koalas, ne s'applique qu'à un seul d'entre eux en fait.

Inst : De quoi vous parlez ?

A : C'est une très très longue histoire. Mais en gros, disons que Charlie n'a pas tout à fait tort.

Ch : Vous êtes pas des menteurs.

H : Non Charlie, pas du tout mais il ne faut pas prendre au mot tout ce que ta mère et moi nous vous disons à toi et à ton frère

Ch : Mais le koala, tu as dit que tu ne l'aimais pas et j'ai dit à la maitresse pourquoi

Après une discution assez longue sur ce sujet la famille rentra chez elle.

A : Ecoute Charlie, tu ne dois plus dire tout ce que tu as dis à l'école

H : Ta mère à raison, même si c'est vrai.

A : Greg !!

H : Quoi c'est vrai non

Ch : Les koalas sont pas fréquentables c'est toi qui l'a dit papa et maman a pas dit non.

H : C'est LE koala qui n'est pas fréquentable. Les autres ça va

Ch : Et c'est qui LE koala ?

A : Chase

Ch : Oh le monsieur qui travaille à l'hôpital ?

H : Exact

Ch : Pourquoi tu l'aimes pas papa ?

A : Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre Charlie

Alison ressera son étreinte sur le petit garçon sur ses genoux. Le petit Josh s'endormait dans les bras de sa mère.

H : C'est vrai que tu es trop petit pour que je te raconte tout ça mais en gros, Chase a voulu me voler ta mère et si il avait réussi ni toi ni ton frère ne serait là.

A : Oui et tu lui en veux encore

H : Je lui en voudrais toujours je pense.

Ch : Il est méchant, je l'aime pas moi. LE koala, je comprends pourquoi tu dis tout ça sur lui papa. Et toi maman ?

A : Disons qu'il a dit des choses très méchantes sur ton papa, pour me faire le détester. Et au début je l'ai cru.

Ch : Je l'aime vraiment pas moi

Quelques heures plus tard, les garçons étaient couchés. Alison était dans les bras de son mari, sur le canapé. Elle repensait à ce que Chase avait inventé quand Alison s'était mise à sortir avec House. Un soir il était venu chez elle et lui avait dit qu'il avait vu House quitter l'hôpital avec une femme. Elle l'avait cru sur le coup, elle avait passé sa nuit à pleurer, des jours à l'éviter.

Et puis il était venu la voir chez elle, ne supportant pas cet éloignement. Elle n'avait pas voulu le laisser entrer au début, mais il était inssistant et elle l'aimait, elle ne voulait pas le laisser comme ça. Il était entré, il lui avait posé des questions, elle avait dit qu'elle savait tout à propos de l'autre femme. Il était étonné et ne comprenait pas. Et puis quand elle mentionna Chase, il comprit, ils discutèrent pendant des heures. Elle s'excusa d'avoir cru le blond, il lui pardonna car lui aussi l'aimait.

Un an plus tard, il la demanda en mariage, devant Chase pour lui faire payer. Elle accepta sans hésiter.

Sept mois plus tard, Charlie était là. Et trois ans après c'est Josh qui arrivait.

A : Je le déteste

H : Moi aussi Allie, moi aussi.


End file.
